


Gonna Drink the Red from your Pretty Pink Face

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [21]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"bubbliiiiiiiiine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Drink the Red from your Pretty Pink Face

Cold lips brush against your neck, peppering you with short kisses while sharp fangs threaten to break your skin. You weren’t unfamiliar with your girlfriend poking at you, but she had never attacked somewhere as stereotypical as your neck before. 

You voice this and she shrugs and mutters something about “trying to be romantic here and you’re totally ruining it.” You laugh and run your fingers through her dark hair. Today she was wearing it shorter than usual, and it looked perfectly fine in your opinion. You begin to wonder how a corpse can keep growing out her hair, but before you can think of any possibilities, you begin to feel drained.

“Marcy,” You start to say- you knew exactly what she was doing and it needed to stop before you lost a noticeable about of colour. Your relationship was still a secret to the Candy Kingdom (you thought work relationships were unprofessional, and yes being a queen, she counted as a co-worker) and you intended on keeping it that way.

On the other hand, Marceline had different plans. She had always been somewhat possessive of what she called hers, and you were no different. You knew this of her, and you had to admit, despite being the weirdest, most tingly sensation you’ve ever felt, getting your colour drained felt so good. 

You think you’ll indulge Marceline’s wishes this time.


End file.
